Static Shock: A Dangerous Love
by Artemis337
Summary: It has been a year since Virgil and Richie have received their powers and they are in their 16th year, ready to find love. But then Virgil starts falling for a girl and Richie falls for the very same girl. Can their friendship survive this troublesome love triangle? Or will the enemies of Static and Gear bring harm to the girl they both love? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Confession

" **Looks like we have a clear morning today." Gear said to Static.**

 **The two superheroes were on patrol, looking for any criminal activity whether from normal people or bangbabies in Dakota city. But on this clear monday morning, no criminal activity was going on within the city.**

" **I think we can actually go to school today." Gear continued.**

 **Usually Static and Gear patrol the city every morning, weekdays and weekends. In every morning there will always be something going wrong in the community and because of that both of them would usually miss their first few classes at school. But since there wasn't anything for them to do, Gear thought it would be great to go to school and not miss another day.**

" **you think so?" Static asked nervously.**

" **Yeah! and its a good day to set our plan into motion!" Gear cheered.**

" **That's what I was afraid of..." Static sighed.**

 **Static quickly started to fly away at a considerable speed.**

" **whoa! wait up." Gear yelled out after him.**

 **Static was thinking about what Gear had suggested, about setting the plan into motion. Virgil and Richie have both started building strong feelings for their close friends Daisy and Freda. When they both told each other about their growing feelings, they thought of the idea to confess to the girls on the same day so they would both build up courage to do it. Since today was a good day to do it, Gear wanted to give it a shot.**

" **Hey! Static, what's wrong?" Gear caught up to Static and grabbed his sleeve to stop him.**

" **I don't know, I'm kinda nervous about the whole thing." Static confessed.**

" **Dude, I'm doing this with you. I'm nervous too, but I rather give this relationship thing a shot. We've never had a girlfriend before and this is the first time we both wanted to chase after a girl." Gear said. " We have to make the most of our 16 year."**

" **But... what if they reject us?"**

" **That's a risk we will have to take." Gear closed his eyes and looked down at the ground.**

 **Static started getting mad at himself because now he is bringing his best friend's mood and confidence down. He gave himself a mental slap in the face and straighten himself up.**

" **You're right! We should do our best!" Static pumped his fist in the air." Besides what girl wouldn't want to be with Static and Gear?!"**

 **Gear looked up at him and smiled." Alright, my man!"**

 **Static and Gear high fived each other and started flying to their school. They landed a mile away from the actual school so they would be able to change back into their normal casual selves.**

" **Well, it feels great to be out of uniform for awhile." Richie stretched.**

" **kinda, I'm actually not looking forward to class. well, except science class."**

" **That's because it's your favorite subject." Richie laughed. "Like math is to me."**

 **They were just about at the school gate when they both spotted Freda and Daisy walking and talking to each other as they were walking to school.**

 **Virgil and Richie took a huge gulp as they watched them.**

 **They both waited until Freda and Daisy were at the school to watch them separate since they both had different homeroom classes.**

" **well, here I go V. I wish you luck." Richie patted his shoulder as he started walking toward the direction Daisy went.**

" **You too.." Virgil whispered to himself.**

 **Virgil then started walking to the school and into the building toward the lockers, he didn't need to pick anything up from his locker, that is just where Freda had walked to. He usually had his things in his backpack. At the middle of the hall, he saw Freda at her locker, picking out the books to take with her. Virgil looked around and over his shoulder to see if anyone was around. He noticed the whole hallway was empty, this comforted him a bit.**

 **He started walking toward her. She shut her locker as he just approached her.**

" **oh hi, Virgil." Freda smiled.**

 **Virgil was just stunned by her smile, and the way her nice long hair fell onto her shoulders. He was amazed at how she can make every move graceful and lovely without evening trying.**

" **Oh...umm... yeah,hi Freda." Virgil smiled back as he snapped out of it.**

" **We should be going to class now, do you want to walk me there?" She laughed.**

" **Sure I don't mind...But I like to tell you something first."**

" **Oh really? what is it?" She asked.**

 **Virgil was looking at her the whole time but now he started to look down at the ground as his heart started racing, and face started feeling hot.**

" **I... um... I just wanted to say... that I... " he stuttered." That is... I mean..."**

" **virgil, are you ok?" Freda stepped closer as she placed her hand on his forehead." I think you might be getting a fever. I think you should see the nurse."**

 **Virgil calmed himself down as he grabbed her hand from his head and just held it there at eye level.**

" **huh?" Freda said.**

" **No, I don't need to see the nurse." Virgil said as he placed his other hand on top of hers. "I'm like this because of you, this is how you make me feel."**

" **what?"**

" **We have been friends for a very long time and before I knew it I was enjoying being around you more and more. I like to spend more time with you and to get to know you better than I do now. Freda, I wanted to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend." Virgil looked into her eyes with his soft chocolate brown eyes." Would you be my girlfriend?"**

 **Freda just looked at him wide eyed, she was rendered speechless, she didn't know to say. Virgil was hoping that she became speechless because of how touched she was by his words.**

" **Virgil...I...I'm sorry!" Freda said as she yanked her hand for his soft grasp and started slow running down the hall toward her classroom.**

 **Virgil just stood there with his hand still extended out as if he was reaching out to her. Virgil's heart broke in two from the rejection and almost had a tear run down his face but he rubbed his eyes with his arm before that happened.**

" **why...?" Virgil asked himself as he placed his hand to his chest. He started slowly walking toward his classroom.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT. I LIKE TO HAVE ONE REVIEW UNTIL I UPLOAD MY NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON THIS JOURNEY WITH STATIC AND GEAR :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Dejected

**I WANT TO THANK DEATHTHEKIDBEMINE9 FOR BEING MY VERY FIRST REVIEWER FOR THIS STORY :D I ALMOST GAVE UP ON THIS STORY BEFORE YOU CAME ALONG, AND NOW I HAVE THE URGE TO WRITE AGAIN. THANK YOU FOR THAT, AND HERE I PRESENT TO YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

After an extended class period, Virgil was happy to go finally outside for lunchtime. Of course, he didn't have much of an appetite due to his recent rejection. He just sat down at an empty table and placed his head down.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly looked up thinking it was Freda.

"Oh Richie, it's you," Virgil said putting his head down again.

"I guess it didn't go well with you," Richie said as he sat down across from Virgil.

"It's that obvious, huh?" Virgil said."What about you and Daisy? How did that go?"

"I guess not any better than you. She said she was interested in someone else, turning me down flat."

"Pfft, I didn't even get that. She just ran off from me after I asked her like she didn't want to imagine it." Virgil shot his head up.

"Sorry to hear that, man."

Virgil and Richie stayed silent when a group of students started passing by.

"Hey, did you hear? There is a robbing going on downtown. It's all over the internet." one of the students in the group said. " they say its a hostage situation."

Richie and Virgil stare at each other and nod, they know it's time to ditch school and suit up.

Virgil was more than happy to leave and get his mind off of school for a while.

As they started flying downtown, he thought it was useless showing up at school today if he hadn't gone then he would have been spared the rejection and the aching in his chest. He wondered if Gear was experiencing the same hurt and rejection, but he quickly put the thought away as they made it to the bank.

They saw a pack of cops with guns pointed at the bank.

" Don't worry everyone, let us heroes take care of the situation." Gear yelled out, and he nodded at Static as he left to go to the back of the building. He knew what he was planning. So Static entered through the entrance and noticed the robbers, they stopped and pointed their guns to Static. Static saw that Gear was already freeing the hostages and taking them with him as Static distracted the attention of the armed robbers.

"Lay off, lightening boy!" one yelled at him." or you'll get a whole load of lead!"

"Lightening boy? That's a new one I haven't heard before." Static smiled as he stood off his static saucer.

"Smoke him!" the same guy yelled at him. Then the whole group started firing their arms at the young hero.

Gear quickly looked up at Static, a bit worried about his safety, but his worry disappeared when Static made a wall of electricity that reduced each bullet to dust.

"I'm not a real big fan of guns," Static said as he raised one hand and magnetized each one of the guns and raised it up to the ceiling.

The robbers realized they are beaten and try to run out back but Gear was already there, all hostages gone to safety.

" I hear you guys are a real fan of metal." Gear said as he threw a ball and metal wires grabbed around the robbers. "The cops will be happy with their newly wrapped present.

Static and Gear flew out the building as the cops came in to make the arrest.

Static was a bit upset that the crime was settled so quickly; he wanted a real battle where he couldn't focus on Freda.

Gear noticed his melancholic face, and stopped."Static?"

"Mmm?" he stopped to acknowledge him.

"Still have you-know-who on the mind, huh?" Gear asked.

"Yeah I do," he sighed." I was just so confident for a minute that I thought she will give me a shot."

"I know how you feel." Gear said." I thought the same thing and now I the hurt in my chest, I don't know if it's disappointment or something, but my feelings are hurt none the less."

Well, Static got the answer to his earlier question that he had on his mind.

"Well, apparently you handle it better than I do," Static said.

"I just try not to think about it; I don't want to seem too depressed than I already am." Gear chuckled.

"I think I am going to fly around a bit more, to clear my head. I don't want my family to see depressed."Static said.

"Do you want me to stay with you a bit more?" Gear asked.

"No, go home, don't want you to get in trouble by showing up after your curfew."

"Ok, you sure?" Gear started flying away.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." Static smiled.

Gear waved, and he flew out of sight, going back home.

Static flew around a bit more before he settled on top of a building.

Static stepped off his static saucer and-and shocked it to a size where it could fit inside his coat pocket.

He sat down on the edge of the building, looking at the sunset.

"I wonder if she would of have said yes if I asked her as Static?" he wondered. " gosh, I have to stop thinking like that."

He spends another 30 minutes before he got up and decided he should start heading home. He turned around and noticed a girl at a window in the next apartment building complexes.

He kneeled down low so she wouldn't see him, which he didn't understand why he did that. He is a hero, and everyone knows who he is, so why hide?

As he was looking at the girl he started to take in her features, she looked like a girl his age with pale skin, dark brown hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved nightgown.

"A nightgown?" at late afternoon?" he thought.

Just then she went back into the room and came back to the window with a bird perching on her finger.

She laughed a bit as she pushed the bird out the window and it started flying around." come back soon."

She went back into the room and left the window open.

Static sat up and started staring at the bird that was flying around.

The bird landed on one building and then noticed Static at the next one over so it quickly flew over. Static covered his face thinking that the bird might scratch him on the face, but it just gently landed on his shoulder.

Static placed his hands down and raised when hand to pet the bird on the head; it allowed him.

"So you are a cockatiel, I'm guessing." Static deciphered since he noticed its yellow head with red patched on each side of its head and the rest of its body was covered with gray and white patches.

"Pretty bird." he laughed." who's a pretty bird?"

The little cockatiel started making his way down from his shoulder to his hand where it balled up and begun to fall asleep.

"What? Sleepy?"

"Kat? Kat? Where are you?" Static turned around as he heard the girl from same window call out.

"Kat? Come here, beautiful." the girl started to whistle, maybe trying to get the attention of the bird that was already sleeping in his hand.

He noticed the girl started to become upset and maybe a bit panicked thinking that something happened to her little pet.

Static stood up and took out his saucer with his free hand. He stepped onto it and started to make his way down to the window where the girl noticed him descending.

Static just looked at her, and nervously raised his hand where the little cockatiel was waking up now.

"Oh." she said as the little bird flew over to her shoulder.

"Oh Kat, I was so worried." she patted it." and you brought a friend."

"So Kat?" Static asked.

The girl had coughed a bit before she answered."Yeah, that's his name. I call him Kat because he kind of behaves like one." she laughed." he is not even an early bird."

"How are you doing that by the way?" she asked as she leaned out the window to look at him fly.

"Careful!" Static exclaimed as he grabbed her arms, and a little bit of static flashed between them.

"Whoa!" he said as he let her go when she wasn't leaning anymore." that never happened before."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. That was foolish of me," she said as looked down at her feet." did I hurt you?"

"No, no, no,... You didn't." Static waved his hands." I am completely fine."

Static didn't know why but he didn't want to see that sad expression on her gentle face.

"Oh I um have to go," Static said.

"will you come back again?" she asked.

Static blushed at the question and nodded his head." I will come by when I can."

"Be sure that you do, Kat wants a new friend beside me." She smiled.

He gently smiled back at her as he started to fly away."Until then."

"Good-bye." She waved as she watched the mysterious boy disappear in a beautiful neon purple light.

* * *

 **HERE COMES THE SECOND CHAPTER TO A CONCLUSION. NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THOUGHT OF IT IN THE REVIEW AS WELL AS ANY SUGGESTIONS. I WANT ONE REVIEW YET AGAIN BEFORE I CONTINUE TO CHAPTER 3 :) I KNOW WE CAN MAKE IT TO ONE MORE REVIEW. THANK YOU ALL, UNTIL THEN.**


End file.
